


La ley de atracción

by AdelaideScott



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Candy, Flowers, Gen, Pizza witch, Rejection, Unrequited Love, forever a virgin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/AdelaideScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Te daré, Bismarck Waldstein, el poder de un dios de la guerra...si me ordenas una grande especial de muzarella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La ley de atracción

**Author's Note:**

> 06.Atracción.Tabla primavera.Reto diario.

No utilizaba su Geass porque había avanzado al punto de ser problemático para la Orden, que incluso sacrificaba a sus miembros en ese nivel para mantener el secreto. Y también le avergonzaba la forma en la que lo obtuvo. Por décadas que hubieran pasado desde aquello, aún le parecía oír la voz de la Bruja de Britania, perezosa mujer de curvas voluptuosas arrojada sobre la cama destendida del apartamento de lady Marianne. 

-Te daré, Bismarck Waldstein, el poder de un dios de la guerra...si me ordenas una grande especial de muzarella. 

-Milady...usted...¿Qué?

La bruja lo miró alzando una ceja ante su incredulidad e indignación. 

-De acuerdo. Dos pizzas y medio kilo de ese helado con queso y cerezas tan delicioso que venden a un par de calles de aquí, si te parece poco. Pídeselo a uno de tus sirvientes o vé tú si te da tanta pena. Serás virgen a los cincuenta años si sigues siendo tan chisquilloso. 

Bismarck se quedó ahi, procesando la información, con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras que la bruja pasaba con aburrimiento las páginas de una revista de modas. Solo entonces ella volvió a mirarlo con detenimiento.

-Y mejor tira esas flores. Le tiene alergia y aversión a esas cosas. Debiste comprarle chocolate. A Marianne tampoco le gusta pero yo me lo habría comido por lástima. De todos modos, yo en tu lugar no me haría muchas ilusiones. Tengo más chances de acostarme con ella que tú y no es lesbiana. El poder la seduce, no los escrúpulos, si lo sabré. En fin, esa pizza no se ordenará sola y al menos quieres una oportunidad,¿verdad?

El joven Bismarck Waldstein hizo todas las pesquizas a su alcance por entonces para averiguar si esa era en efecto la Bruja de Britania. Lo era y todas sus profecías se cumplieron con respecto a su persona y sobre todo, Marianne. Al menos las que se molestó en dar, antes de desaparecer. Lo mejor será aclarar que aquel día, él le compró la pizza y el helado. Solo cabe imaginar lo inútil que fue eso y mucho más. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer mode on.Nada mío, solo el fic.


End file.
